Remake : Please Don't Eat Me
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Seekor tikus kecil berpikir dia akan berakhir dengan dimakan ular yang berminat padanya. Seperti apa dia akan dimakan? Kau tahu dan aku tahu- ho ho ho/ Hunkai/ Remake
1. Sinopsis

Please Don't Eat Me ( Hunkai) Remake

Judul : Please Don't Eat Me 請不要吃掉我

Penulis : Hao E O 好餓哦 (So Hungry)

Genre : romance 愛情，drama 劇情，fantasy 奇幻

Disclaimer : Ceita asli ditulis oleh Hao E O (So Hungry). Ini adalah proyek terjemahan yang dilakukan oleh translator sepenuhnya. Selanjutnya, cerita ini mengandung hubungan homoseksual dan konten dewasa. Kebijaksaan pembaca dibutuhkan. 此故事為網

絡小說家好餓哦所作。此作的英文翻譯純屬本人個人興趣，無意販賣盈利。此外，此作含有

同性戀愛情與成人內容，請讀者慎入。

For more information contact : 翻譯

Sinopsis

Seekor tikus kecil yang berpikir dia akan berakhir dimakan ular yang berminat padanya.

Seperti apa dia akan dimakan? Kau tahu dan aku tahu- ho ho ho *berkicau seperti gagak*

Note From Me : Yosh, akhirnya aku mutusin buat remake cerita ini. ini adalah cerita pendek (4 chapters 1 extra) dari Cina. Aku menerjemahkan sendiri dari bahasa inggrisnya di Novel updates jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya o

Bocoran, di chapter 3 ada sesuatu yang ena


	2. Chapter 1

1

Ding! Pintu elevator* terbuka dan Kai mengintip kedalam elevator. Tentu saja, dia berada disitu lagi.

 _Elevator = lift_

"Ha-hari yang indah, Tuan Oh."Kai menyapa dengan tergagap sebelum pergi ke titik yang paling jauh dari dia, gemetar saat berdiri disitu.

Sebenarnya daripada mengucapkan "Hari yang indah", Kai ingin mengatakan "Hei teman! Berapa usiamu?!"

Pertemuan "kebetulan" mereka yang berurutan akhir-akhir ini di elevator terlalu berat untuk pikiran Kai yang rapuh.

Dan dia-Tuan Oh-melirik Kai yang bergetar seperti sehelai daun dan terlihat... menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Kai?"Dia tersenyum.

"It-itu lancar..."Psh! Jangan bersikap seperti Tuan-Yang-Baik-Hati padaku! Itu semua air mata buaya*! Bukan, tunggu! Itu semua air mata ular! QAQ

 _Air mata buaya = air mata palsu_

"Apa kamu akan membuat kue lagi malam ini~?" Tuan Oh mendekat satu langkah dan mengapit Kai.

Kai yang malang menyusut ke sudut elevator, kepalanya menunduk ketakutan. "Ya... Aku akan..." Elevator ini begitu lambat~ Cepatlah!!

"Kalau begitu...tolong buatkan untukku juga!"

"Ba-baiklah..." Kamu babi-ular-Aku tentu saja akan memberikan upeti...sepanjang...sepanjang kau tidak memakanku.

TT

Akibatnya, setelah bekerja sepanjang hari, Kai masih harus memanggang kue dan menawarkannya ke Tuan Tetangga yang tinggal diseberang koridor.

Sepertinya pemerasan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir sejak hari dia pindah kesini.

Perasaan Kai sangat bagus hari itu. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik setelah kelulusannya di universitas. Setelah itu dia segera menemukan pekerjaan ideal dan rumah idaman.

Dia memutuskan memanggang kue untuk para tetangganya dihari kepindahan.

Memanggang adalah keahlian dan juga hobinya. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar menikmati olahraga, walaupun dia seorang pria. Sebaliknya, dia suka memanggang dan hal semacamnya. Untuk tambahan, karena sifat alaminya, dia suka makan makanan manis yang kecil dan gampang dikunyah.

Tok, tok, tok. Tetangga pertama membuka pintu mereka, "Halo. Aku Kai, aku baru pindah dikamar sebelah. Aku membuat ini sendiri. Kuharap kau suka!"

Kai mempunyai tubuh yang langsing. Wajahnya yang kecil bersinar dan dia memiliki aura masa muda seorang siswa. Dia selalu akan memberi pemikiran-hmm, bagaimana cara mengantonginya? Bagaimanapun juga, sejak sekolah menengah atas, para gadis akan selalu berubah menjadi mode keibuan setiap melihatnya dan mencubit pipinya sambil mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Dia sangat lucu dan manis dan menyenangkan untuk dipeluk!"

Dia sudah berhasil membagikan kue. Disebelah kiri ada siswa yang hidup sendiri. Disebelah kanan ada keluarga yang terdiri dari 3 orang. Sekarang waktunya untuk ke seberang koridor,

Dia mengetuk tiga kali seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Pintu terbuka.

"Halo! Aku..."Senyumannya mendadak membeku saat dia melihat pria tinggi, dengan penampilan tegas berdiri di bingkai pintu.

Gedebuk! Keranjang kue jatuh ke lantai. Kai berbalik dan berlari kekamarnya, tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Aahhh…hahhhhh…phewww…." Kai bersandar dibelakang pintu dengan wajah yang pucat, menggosok dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang.

Aku dalam masalah!!! TAT

Selain menjadi anak yang patuh, murid yang baik dan laki-laki muda yang suka memasak, Kai punya identitas lain-Mauzhertz.

Itu adalah gen yang mengalir dikeluarganya.

Mauzhertz dapat dianggap sebagai sejenis iblis tapi biasanya mereka patuh pada peraturan dan tidak terlihat berbeda dari orang biasa disekeliling mereka, selain fakta bahwa mereka sedikit takut pada kucing. Orang biasa tidak akan menemukan identitas mereka.

Ketika bertemu dengan iblis lain, identitas mereka akan langsung terbuka, seperti kasusnya dengan pria itu.

Kai mengusap matanya dengan sefih. Kenapa...harus...iblis ular?

Lausenschlange: iblis ular, agresif dan musuh alami. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengenali mereka sebagai musuh alami Mauzhertz.

Jumlah mereka tidak banyak: setidaknya Kai tidak pernah melihat satupun. Mereka hanya muncul dicerita pengantar tidur dan peringatan orang tuanya. Juga, sejalan dengan perkembangan masyarakat, Lausenschlange mungkin tidak makan makhluk hidup lain secara sembrono seperti yang mereka lakukan berabad-abad lalu.

Tapi tetap, mereka tinggal terlalu dekat. Kenapa seorang Lausenschlange melewatkan makanan lezat diseberang koridor?

Kai berjongkok dipintu, memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. Pikirannya kosong, dia memikirkan pria yang baru dia temui. Sepertinya dia baru pulang dari pekerjaannya. Dia masih mengenakan tuxedo dan rambutnya tertata sempurna. Dia punya kesan bangsawan.

Lausenschlange, tidak seperti Mauzhertz, adalah kelompok yang kuat. Mereka unggul, secara fisik maupun mental dan ambius, berorientasi pada tujuan dan tegas. Banyak dari mereka juga sangat kejam dan tanpa belas kasihan, sangat banyak dari mereka merupakan pria kelas atas yang berkuasa.

Tapi...sebagai iblis, status sosial tidak dapat memuaskan kebutuhan asli mereka.

Kai mengingatkan dirinya sendiri: Ular tidak akan pernah menghilangkan sisik mereka* Tidak peduli seberapa baik penampilannya.

 _hewan tidak mungkin menghilangkan sifat alami mereka. Di rujuk dari paribahasa Harimau tidak akan menghilangkan totol mereka_

Seperti itulah kehidupan bertetangga antara Lausenschlange dan Mauzhertz dimulai, malam pertama diawali dengan Kai yang terjaga semalaman.

Keesokan paginya, Kai berbaring dikasurnya, melihat dan menunggu alarmnya berbunyi.

Dia tidak tidur sedikitpun. Dia menyentuh lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya dan mendesah.

Dia memikirkan banyak hal tadi malam. Mungkin aku harus mengatakan kepada ayah dan ibu bahwa aku mencintai mereka. Mungkin aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang aku sukai di universitas. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang membantuku... pada akhirnya, dia tidak mendapat keputusan apapun.

Jadi dengan mengantuk dia memutuskan untuk bekerja dulu pagi ini dan mencemaskan sisanya nanti. Lagipula dia sudah melewatkan satu malam.

Kai berhati-hati mengintip di lubang intip sebelum pergi.

Semua aman. Yes!

Dia baru membuka pintu dan siap untuk berlari keluar kompleks saat matanya melihat sebuah keranjang didepan pintunya

Apa ini? Hanya butuh sebentar untuk menyadari itu adalah keranjang yang dia jatuhkan di pintu tetangganya.

Kue didalamnya sudah hilang tapi ada sebuah catatan.

"Kuenya sangat enak. Terima kasih."

Kuenya sangat enak jadi... itu berarti aku selanjutnya kan? QAQ

Kai berangkat dengan kepala menunduk.

Bagaimanapun, semua berjalan tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Tuan Lausenschlange tidak segera melahapnya tapi malah sebaliknya-dibanding menyebutnya berteman-Kai merasa dijadikan pesuruh seperti seorang pelayan.

Segera setelah sebuah catatan, tuan Lausenschlange datang sebuah ketukan.

Kai harus membuka pintunya untuk pria tingkat atas yang berdiri dipintunya. Walaupun dia berkeringat dingin hanya dengan mengintip melalui lubang intip, dia hanya bisa memberanikan dirinya sendiri dan membuka pintu.

Sejujurnya, Kai sudah menulis surat wasiat dan memasukkannya dibawah bantal, tapi Tuan Lausenschlange datang untuk...kue lagi?

"Ku-kue?"

"Iya, kue. Kau bisakan?"Tuan Lausenschlange tersenyum sopan dan terlihat agak...malu?!?!

Apa yang terjadi dengan pria berwajah datar yang aku lihat kemarin???

"K-k-k-kamu tidak mau memakanku? Ah, ma-maksudku...kau mau memakan kue ku?"

"Uh-huh."

"Aku-aku tidak punya... tapi aku bisa membuatnya sekarang... aku akan mengantarkannya padamu sore ini...apa kau setuju?"Kai melihatnya dengan puppy eyes.

"Aku akan menunggunya!"

Dan begitulah cara Kai memulai karirnya sebagai buruh kasar, dengan Tuan Lausenschlange yang meminta makanan setiap harinya.

Lalu mereka mulai berbicara tentang topik lain selain kue. Contohnya, Kai menemukan bahwa nama Tuan Lausenschlange adalah Oh Sehun dan dia bekerja pada sebuah bank investasi dan baru dipindahkan ke kantor pusat disini.

Tidak perlu disebutkan lagi, semua itu adalah percakapan singkat di koridor atau elevetor, tidak ada yang serius dan topik yang paling penting-identitas mereka sebagai iblis-tidak pernah dibicarakan meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama mengatahuinya.

Akibatnya, Kai tidak pernah merasa nyaman walaupun selamat untuk beberapa minggu.

Setiap kai dia melihat Sehun menjilat bibirnya atau mengangkat tangannya, dia akan melompat mundur sesuai instingnya, seolah-olah dia bisa dimakan setiap menit.

Dan memikirkan kembali ekspresi nakal di wajah Sehun setiap kali melihatnya membuat Kai marah tapi juga takut dalam waktu yang sama.

Banyak Lausenschlange suka bermain dengan mangsanya.

Kamu bahkan bisa mengatakan mereka tidak menikmati perburuan, tapi tindakan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meracuni dan melukai mangsa mereka, dan kemudian dengan santai menyeret mereka dan menarik tubuh mereka kedalam kematian.

Kai merasa dia pasti sudah jatuh kedalam rencana mempermainkan mangsa jangka panjang Sehun ﹏

Memikirkan kembali lekukan di lengan Sehun saat dia melipat lengan bajunya, Kai merasa dia punya nol harapan untuk melarikan diri.

Dia sudah menandatangani kontrak satu tahun untuk rumah itu dan dendanya sangat tinggi. Terlalu terlambat untuk menemukan tempat lain sekarang.

Dia tidak mau meminta bantuan teman-teman dan keluarganya karena kebanyakan dari mereka juga Mauzhertz. Jika mereka terlibat...

Dia hanya akan memenuhi keinginan Sehun dengan sukarela dan hidup tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi keesokan hari.

TBC

Sayang sekali ada banyak emotikon yang gak bisa dimunculkan TTATT


	3. Chapter 2

2

Kai merasa 30 detik yang dia habiskan bersama Sehun di elevator setiap hari akan selalu menjadi "30 detik yang paling menegangkan," "30 detik yang paling membuat kakinya gemetar," "30 detik yang penuh ketakutan," dan sebagainya.

Rangking 30 detik ini tidak akan bisa digantikan walaupun hari ini dia diomeli habis-habisan oleh bosnya di kantor karena sebuah kesalahan.

"Ha-hari yang indah, Tuan Sehun."

Walaupun Kai sudah terbiasa dengan kebetulan yang terjadi setiap hari-jika boleh jujur-terkadang dia ingin berkata "Ini aneh." dan mendaki delapan belas tingkat dengan tangga kerumahnya walaupun Sehun masih bisa memangsanya dengan mudah, cukup melintasi koridor dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Apakah hari ini kau juga sibuk, Kai?" Sehun masih mengenakan topeng kebaikan saat dia mendekati Kai, memaksanya ke sudut.

"Ya...lumayan." Kai menggunakan kereta api bawah tanah untuk pergi dan pulang bekerja. Saat jam-jam sibuk tidak bisa diremehkan: pakaiannya selalu berantakan dan basah karena keringat saat dia sampai di rumah.

"Nah, sudah aku bilangkan, jika terlalu ramai...aku bisa menjemputmu setiap hari." Suara huskynya sangat menggoda. Dia menyeka keringat dari kening Kai.

Tapi itu hanya membuat Kai lebih gelisah. "O-oh, tidak. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu melakukan itu Tuan Sehun. Lupakan saja."

"Benar-benar, Kai, kau selalu sangat sopan kepadaku." Sehun dengan baik hati mundur selangkah setelah mencubit wajahnya.

Saat Kai baru menghirup napas...

"Oh iya. Kai, bisakah kau menyiapkan makan malam untukku?"

Me-menyiapkanku untuk makan malam?!?!?!

Kai memucat dan menggulung menjadi bola. "Ti-tidak! Tu-tuan Sehun, a-aku sangat tidak enak...aku-aku melakukan apapun yang kamu minta tapi…waaaaahhhhhh…aku sangat…tidak enak…aku masih punya banyak...hal yang ingin aku lakukan…waaaahhhhhhh…jadi aku memohon padamu, ja-jangan..."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kai?" Sehun berjongkok didepannya dan menyeka air matanya. "Aku hanya meminta, 'bisakah kau menyiapkan makan malam untukku?' Kenapa kau jadi panik?"

"Me-menyiapkan makan malam untukmu?" Bukan menyiapkanku untuk makan malam?!

"Ya...aku tahu mungkin aku meminta terlalu banyak tapi selalu ada aroma yang sangat enak datang dati rumahmu saat malam." Dia tertawa kecil dengan malu. "Aku tidak pernah memasak makanan rumah sejak aku meninggalkan rumah. Aku bosan dengan semua makanan yang aku pesan, jadi aku pikir mungkin..."

"Kamu...tidak tahu caranya memasak?" Kai berkata sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan malu.

"Ya, itu benar...jadi kau bisa?"

Kai melihat ke hewan berdarah dingin didepannya yang masih mengenakan topeng malu yang lucu dan mempertimbangkan akibat jika dia menolak, akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Kai pulang kerumah untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan berganti mengenakan T-shirt Hamtaro dan celana katun rumahnya, merasa segar sebelum mulai menyiapkan makanan persembahan.

Permintaan Sehun mungkin terlalu atau kurang tidak masuk akal untuk seorang tetangga tapi Kai tidak akan mengabaikannya, memasak dengan lebih memperhatikan dari biasanya, tidak mengambil lebih atau kurang. Pada akhirnya, dia takut Raja Berkuasa dari seberang koridor menggebrak meja setelah mencicipi satu gigitan dari makanannya, berseru : "Rasanya tidak enak! Sebagai gantinya aku akan memakanmu!"

Kai membagi makanannya menjadi dua setelah matang dan hanya merasa itu adalah persembahan yang layak setelah menempatkan porsi Sehun ke sebuah piring cantik yang dia beli sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum riang sangat mengambil piringnya.

Jika itu orang lain, mereka mungkin akan melototinya tapi untuk beberapa alasan ketika Kai melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu dia merasakan otot kakinya menegang.

"Sa-sama sama...um, jadi...sampai jumpa..." Kai berguman. Saat dia akan melarikan diri kembali ke rumahnya, Sehun menahannya dengan lengannya.

Sebelum dia mengompol, bagaimanapun juga, dia mendengar Sehun berkata, "Tinggal dan makanlah bersamaku, Kai. Tidak menyenangkan tinggal sendirian," dan sebagainya.

Kai merasa dia perlu memeriksa telinganya...

Dia melihat pria setinggi 6 kaki, mengenakan setelan dan rambutnya masih tertata sempurna. Melihat pria machoelit bertingkah imut agak...

Didalam dirinya Kai ingin sekali mengumpat tapi tentu saja dia tidak punya keberanian, jadi dia tetap menahannya seperti laki-laki baik dan makan malam dengannya.

Seperti yang mereka katakan "tiga kali lebih mempesona.*" Terasa hampir natural untuk Sehun menyeret Kai untuk makan malam. Kai akan selalu ditarik masuk ke dalam sarang ular untuk makan malam sepanjang Sehun tidak pulang terlambat atau mempunyai makan malam bisnis.

 _Mungkin maksudnya tiga kali akan menjadi biasa? Entahlah 'A' )J?_

"Kamu memasak dengan baik, Kai!"

"Kai, aku ingin makan katak hari ini~"

 _(Seriusan ini makan katak :v)_

"Kai, aku ingin makanan yang dihaluskan akhir-akhir ini. Tenggorokanku tidak terlalu baik."

"Oh, jangan memanggilku Tuan Sehun~ Itu sangat kaku~"

Semua yang bisa Kai lakukan untuk merespon sikapnya yang sok akrab, berkulit tebal* dan bahkan lucu adalah tetap diam sementara setetes keringat turun kewajahnya.

 _*Berkulit tebal = tidak tahu malu_

"Aku tahu. Pria itu tidak menganggapku sebagai temannya. Aku lebih seperti pelayan yang diajak bermain saat senggang."

Di malam tanpa tidur yang lain, Kai kecil diam-diam mengeluh sambil menggigit tepi selimutnya seperti seorang shojo, terbungkus di dalam selimutnya.

 _*Istilah manga/anime Jepang untuk gadis muda_

"Masa bodoh...cukup bagus aku tidak terluka..."

Tapi sungguh, masalah yang sebenarnya tidak berhenti disitu.

Selain sikap usil, kontak fisik Sehun juga membuat Kai sangat marah melebihi yang bisa dideskripsikan.

Bisa dikatakan, kita harus kembali ke waktu setelah kejadian "Mengantar Makanan."

Saat itu, Kai terlalu takut bahkan untuk menatap Sehun saat "Acara Makan Malam Bersama" pertama kali dimulai dan terus menduduk sambil memasukkan makanan ke kerongkongannya.

Sehun akan berbicara dengannya dan dia akan membalas "mhm" atau "ya" atau beberapa respon singkat ketika dibutuhkan.

Sejujurnya, Kai hanya ingin meletakkan sebuah perekam suara dalam mode mengulang disebelahnya: "Itu sangat benar, Tuan Sehun!" "Panjang umur Tuan Sehun!"

Makan malam dengannya seperti episode panjang dari mimpi buruk elevator!!

Tapi, selain fakta bahwa Sehun adalah musuh alami Kai, sesuatu yang disebut waktu dan adaptasi membuat sebuah keajaiban dan segera Kai menjadi cukup berani untuk berbicara pada Sehun.

Dia masih agak kaku tapi wajah Sehun yang penuh kerinduan* dan menawan membuat kewaspadaannya berkurang.

 _*Dari terjemahan inggrisnya, the longing and inviting face mungkin maksudnya wajah Sehun menunjukkan dia rindu? (Atau mungkin wajah mupeng :v)_

Tentu saja, itulah saat semuanya mulai berjalan kearah yang aneh.

Mungkin dia sudah bersikap terlalu baik atau sesuatu, tapi suatu hari Sehun benar-benar mengundangnya untuk menginap dan menonton film.

Tidak tahu caranya menolak, Kai dengan perlahan duduk di sofa ruang tamu seperti murid sekolah dasar.

Lampu diredupkan dan musik pembuka dimainkan.

Kai menonton dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi ketika film berjalan, Sehun mulai mendekat dari ujung sofa yang lain...

Segera mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan.

Sehun meletakan lengannya dibahu Kai dan mencubit pipinya. "Kulitmu dangat bagus..."

Perasaannya terlihat bagus. Suara yang menggoda, husky. Bagaimanapun, Kai bergetar seperti sehelai daun di ujung sofa

Jadi sebenarnya aku popcorn??!!! TTATT

Tentu saja tidak.

Sehun belum akan menggigitnya.

Setelah keluar hidup-hidup, Kai menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan.

Dia diberi waktu menonton TV setelah makan malam setiap hari. Setelah itu, Sehun bahkan menyuruh Kai untuk memasak di rumahnya, mengatakan bahwa itu membuatnya "merasakan rumah."

Saat pertama kali dia memasak, dia hanya memikirkan urusannya sendiri di dapur, membalik dan mengaduk makanan.

Ketika tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kuat memeluk pinggangnya dan membawanya bersama keunikan dan kesejukan dari pria yang membungkusnya dari belakang.

"...!" Kai, yang berpikir itu adalah serangan, segera membeku dalam ketakutan.

Tapi tidak disangka, pria dibelakangnya menempelkan wajahnya kebelakang telinga Kai dan mulai menghirupnya.

"...Aromanya sangat enak...Kai, apa kau mandi ketika pulang kerumah?"

"...I...Iya..." Kai masih kaku seperti sebuah papan.

"Oke...terima kasih sudah memasak, aku akan menunggu di luar!" Sehun dengan lembut menepuk kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan seekor tikus kecil yang hampir meneteskan air mata.

Setelah itu, kontak fisik mereka meningkat.

Menepuk kepala, memeluk dan meringkuk, menyeka nasi yang menempel diwajahnya, menariknya saat menonton TV untuk mencubit pipinya dan menggosok telinganya...

Kai merasa ini tidak baik. Hal yang lebih tidak baik adalah fakta bahwa dia tidak membencinya.

Awalnya dia ketakutan setengah mati tapi dia mulai terbiasa dengan itu...sepertinya sentuhannya tidak menakutkan. Sedikit menyenangkan untuk disentuh...dan lengan berototnya tidak terlihat mengancam lagi. Sebaliknya, mereka terlihat...dapat diandalkan?

Tidak mungkin!!!

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak pemikirannya.

Dia pasti sudah diracuni oleh... beberapa racun ular yang baru dan modern….

\--

Sebenarnya chapter ini mau aku up minggu kemarin tapi ternyata ada banyak kendala, maaf ya ~ToT~

Di fileku ceritanya sudah lengkap diterjemahkan hanya tinggal mengoreksi

TERIMA KASIH JUGA UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMBERI REVIEWFAVORITE

Tolong beri review walaupun hanya satu dua patah kata TuT

Omong-omong chapter depan adalah chapter ketiga yang dinanti-nantikan hehehe


	4. Chapter 3

3

"Se-Sehun, erm, bagaimana jika hari ini salad buah?" Kai masuk ke rumah Sehun-yang tentu saja sangat akrab-dengan sebuah tas berisi bahan dirangannya.

Sehun akan membiarkan pintu terbuka setelah pulang bekerja jadi dia bisa masuk.

Keberaniannya masih kecil walaupun dia sudah familiar dengan tempat ini. Dia masih tidak berani melihat Sehun langsung ke matanya tapi dia sering memiliki keinginan untuk berlutut. Dia masih harus melaporkan menu makan malam kepada Kaisar.

Terkadang dia agak terbawa pembicaraan, tapi rasanya tidak menyenangkan karena dia merasa "Ah...hari ini mungkin hari terakhirku...TvT" kapanpun dia pergi ke rumah Sehun.

"Tapi Kai...kau tahu aku tidak suka manis..." Sehun melangkah dan mengambil tas dari lengan Kai. Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya kurang lebih ke sudut 30.

Bibitnya merengut tanpa sadar. "Tapi...kamu bilang tenggorokannya tidak terasa enak beberapa hari lalu. Karena akhir-akhir ini kering jadi aku pikir kamu harus lebih banyak makan pir dan sebagainya...aku tidak akan membuatnya terlalu manis, oke?"

"Kai...kau sangat baik kepadaku."

Kai mengadah dan untuk beberapa alasan melihat ekspresi Sehun yang mendadak serius dengan bibir yang sedikit melengkung dalam bentuk yang menarik membuat hatinya berhenti berdetak.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan mulai!"

Sehun melihat tikus kecil buru-buru masuk ke dapur dan-mhm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya-ekor ular besar itu mengibas kebelakang dan kedepan dengan cepat.

Kai memotong buah-buahan menjadi potongan yang mudah digigit dan menumpuknya ke dalam sebuah mangkok besar. Dia mengambil saus salad yang dia buat spesial untuk ini dari kulkas dan memasukkan satu sendok besar kedalamnya.

Saat dia akan mengaduk, pinggangnya terjebak lagi...

"Sehun, aku-aku masih belum selesai." Wajah Kai mulai merona dan dia bergoyang sedikit.

Walaupun dia merasa semakin dan semakin lebih terbiasa dengan "serangan ular Sehun" akhir-akhir ini paling tidak sampai titik dia tidak berkeringat dan bergetar lagi, untuk beberapa alasan kegugupannya tidak menghilang dan detak jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang lagi.

(ARcana :Jatuh cinta kali wkwkwk)

Saat ini, biasanya, Sehun akan menyerbunya dengan suara lucu yang palsu ketika mengatakan hal-hal seperti "Kai, aku lapar," tapi sebaliknya hanya berdiri diam disitu dengan lengan melingkari Kai.

"A-ada apa?" Jantung Kai berdebar lebih keras dengan keadaan yang lebih dan lebih tidak pasti.

Napas Sehun mulai mendekat dan lebih mendekat ketelinganya, membuat mereka sepenuhnya memerah. Dia ingin mengelak tapi masih menahannya.

"Hei…ah!"

Sehun tiba-tiba menjilat telinganya. Dia menjatuhkan semua barang ditangannya karena syok dan mulai berjuang melepaskan diri dengan insting.

Sehun tidak bermaksud melepaskannya. Dia menekan bahunya dengan satu tangan dan menariknya lebih mendekat kedirinya sendiri lalu meraih pinggangnya dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Mmmm…le-lepaskan…." Lidah Sehun bermain ditelinganya, bahkan mengisap dan mengigit cupingnya.

Ja-jadi aku rasa aku akan dimakan...QAQ

Apakah hari ini hari terakhirku???? ;=;

Kai putus asa tapi sangat ketakutan jadi dia tetap berdiri kaku didalam kurungan Sehun.

Punggungnya menempel di dada Sehun yang kokoh. Bibir Sehun perlahan-lahan pindah ke sisi kiri dari lehernya dan mulai menghirupnya. Darah Kai mengalir tepat dibawah lapisan kulit yang tipis ini...

Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat serta menghisap.

Kai tidak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa Sehun akan mengambil satu gigitan besar sekarang...

"...mmnnmm..." Dia mulai merengek seperti binatang pengerat kecil pada umumnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil dan membalik tubuhnya agar mereka saling berhadapan. Dia mencubit pipinya dan berkata "Tenang~"

"..." Kamu adalah tukang jagal sementara aku adalah unggasnya; tentu saja kau tenang T.T

Sehun menangkup wajah Kai ditangannya dan mulai menciumnya dengan lembut.

Kai hanya merasakan lidahnya secara konstan dihisap.

"…mmnnn, nghhhh!" apakah dia akan mengigitnya?? Atau hanya merobeknya keluar?? Д Apapun itu rasanya pasti akan sangat menyakitkan!!!

Sehun terus menghisap dan menjilat lidahnya untuk waktu yang lama tanpa mengigitnya, jejak kebingungan masuk ke pikiran Kai.

Saat ciuman itu berakhir, Kai merasa kebingungan dan panik, tidak perlu menyebutkan warna merah karena kekurangan udara.

Sehun mengangkat pinggangnya dan mendudukannya di meja sebelum menciumnya lagi.

Tangannya yang tidak senonoh semakin turun saat dia mencium...akhirnya mencapai dibawah t-shirt Kai dan membelai pinggang serta punggungnya yang langsing.

Lalu, akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia menarik t-shirt dan menjilat putingnya yang membesar.

Kai berpikir apakah dia akan langsung mencukil hatiku ?!

Setelah beberapa gigitan lagi,Sehun pindah kebawah dan mulai menghisap dan mencium tombol perutnya yang lucu.

Kai berpikir : Apakah ususku akan menjadi makanan pembukanya ?!

Ini berlanjut untuk beberapa lama. Kai gemetar saat dia melihat Sehun mengunyah dia di semua tempat tapi tidak benar-benar mengigitnya, dan itu adalah serangan teror yang hampir membuatnya pipis di celana.

Sehun melepaskan celana dalam Kai bersama dengan celana katunnya. Itu terjadi dengan cepat karena Kai sangat patuh dan taat...tapi laki-laki pink kecil ini masih menyusut.

Sehun tertawa masam. "Kai...apakah aku sangat payah?

(Arcana : Kamu sama sekali tidak payah v / )

Otak Kai bercampur aduk dan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Sehun katakan. Hal selanjutnya yang dia tahu, Sehun memakan peewee kecilnya!!!

"Ummf!!" Kai berguman karena syok dan takut.

Apa-apaan?! Dia akan makan dari tempat ITU...?!! Sangat berdarah!!! Sangat mesum!!! Q 皿 Q

Dia mungkit sangat ketakutan diawal tapi, dia tidak bisa tahan untuk bereaksi karena bendanya dihisap dan tubuhnya mulai memanas.

Mulut hangat Sehun menelannya; lidahnya yang cerdas menyikat semua tempat dan menyelinap ke lubang kencingnya dari waktu ke waktu.

"Unhh…waa…j-jangan lakukan itu…." Segera, Kai mulai memohon ampunan sambil mendorong kepala Sehun dengan lemah dan memutar pinggangnya tidak nyaman.

"Kamu merasa enak?"Sehun menatap dan memperlihatkan senyum licik ketika menggosok bagian tertentu yang basah dibawah sana.

Kai bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun; dia menurunkan pandangannya dalam ketakutan sambil mengigit bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yang lebih buruk reaksi setengah bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak meyakinkan sama sekali. Sehun pindah ke atas dan mencium pipinya yang merona sebelum kembali kebawah.

Sehun tetap membelai bolanya sambil menghisap bendanya, membuatnya lunak sampai ketulang. Kai membentangkan kakinya atas kemauannya sendiri dan bahkan secara tidak sengaja menusukkan pinggulnya kedepan mencoba masuk lebih dalam ke mulut Sehun.

"Nghhh…tidak lagi. Sangat enakkkk…ah-nn-ahh…." Kai berbaring diatas meja dapur, tangannya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah membawa dengan kaki yang menyangkut di bahu Sehun, ketika setengah tubuh bawahnya menggeliat tak berdaya, dia terlihat sangat mudah diserang,

Melihat Kai yang erotis, Sehun meraih bagian bawahnya membuka celah pantat dengan sebuah jari dan menekan holenya dengan tekanan yang tepat, membuatnya gemetar.

Sehun sangat terampil untuk memulainya jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat seorang perawan murni seperti Kai menembakkan muatannya.

Saat dia klimaks. Kai dengan lemah merasakan Sehun menelan bendanya dan berpikir: Jadi rencana sebenarnya adalah jusku...dan kemudian memakanku...

Ketika Kai masih merasa pusing, Sehun mengangkat pantatnya dan menyeretnya ke kamar tidur.

Pantat Kai terlihat megah dan menggiurkan serta kulitnya juga indah. Sehun tidak tahan untuk meremasnya beberapa kali setelah meletakkan tangannya diatas pantat Kai. Perilaku cabul itu membuat Kai melayang dengan pandangan kabur tapi dia hanya bisa berpegangan pada leher Sehun jadi dia tidak akan jatuh.

Saat mereka sampai di kamar tidur, Sehun meleparnya ke kasur yang besar, lembut. Kai menyandarkan dirinya dan melihat Sehun dengan mata yang tidak fokus, rambut kusut, t-shirtnya terlipat sampai dadanya dan setengah bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak mengenakan apapun, sepasang kaki yang cantik membentang dengan lemah dan natural.

Binatang buas di dalam diri Sehun segera terbangun. Dia melompat, menahan kepala Kai dan mengigiti wajahnya untuk beberapa saat.

Kai kehabisan oksigen dan mulai mendorong dada Sehun. Saat dia mendorong beberapa kali lagi, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia menyentuh kulit telanjang! Kau membuka matanya dengan kesusahan dan melihat Sehun sudah melepaskan pakaiannya. Dia sedikit cemburu dengan bahu lebar, pinggang ramping dan otot kuat,terpahat.

…Tunggu sebentar.

"…ah! Kamu!!! Kamu akan…!!!" Kai yang berkepala tebal baru menyadari tujuan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Kai menatap dengan mata membesar dan menujuk ke Sehun dengan tidak percaya.

"Yup. Aku akan melakukannya padamu~" Sehun tersenyum miring sekilas dan menatapnya dari atas. "Apa kamu takut sekarang?"

Kai menelan ludahnya dengan kasar sampai dia bisa mendengarnya.

Tentu, dia ketakutan. Dia hanya bergenggaman tangan dan memeluk gadis yang dia kencani jadi mendapatkan seorang pria sebagai top adalah sesuatu yang tidak dia persiapkan sama sekali.

"Ti-tidak...aku tidak mau..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus mundur seperti binatang malang dan ketakutan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan tidak membuang waktu lagi. Dia mendorong dada Kai, hampir menekannya ke bed board, dan membujuk, "Kai, lebarkan kakimu...jika tidak, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukankan?"

Tahu bed board kan, yang buat sandaran kepala di tempat tidur

Sebuah ancaman yang terang-terangan dari musuh alaminya.

Kai sudah membatu dari awal dan sekarang dia hampir bisa melihat hidupnya berakkhir. Dia mulai bergetar lagi karena jika satu gerakan salah dia mungkin akan langsung dilahap di tempat.

Jadi dia membuka kakinya sedikit.

Melihat wajah Kai merona dengan malu dan mata puppynya dan bibir yang terkunyah, sifat sadis alami Sehun tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia menggapai dan mulai memijat pantat megah Kai dengan cabul. "Lebarkan kakimu lagi. Angkat pantatmu."

Kai menatapnya dengan keduanya syok dan marah.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir Sehun adalah orang baik, tapi Sehun biasanya memperlakukannya dengan cukup baik. Dia akan membeli aprikot atau kacang mede dan hal semacam itu setelah tahu dia suka makan kacang. Dia tidak akan membuat Kai memasak jika Kai terlalu lelah setelah bekerja dan memesan makanan yang enak untuk mereka. Waktu yang dia habiskan dengan Sehun mungkin seringkali menakutkan tapi...tapi...

Dia tidak bisa percaya jika sebenarnya Sehun sebengkok* ini.

Bengkok = gay

Dia melebarkan kakinya dan mengangkat pantanya ke udara sementara tetesan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Melihat itu, Sehun juga tahu bahwa dia sedikit melewati batas. Dia hanya ingin menggodanya tapi dia menyesal saat melihat ekspresinya yang malang dan menyedihkan.

Sehun cepat-cepat memberi ciuman ringan yang menenangkan dipipinya sementara tangannya menghibur alat kelaminnya. "Kai, jadilah anak baik. Jangan menangis. Aku akan membuatmu merasa enak...oke? Ayolah..."

Sehun terus menciumnya sebagai selingan ketika dia meremas beberapa pelumas ketangannya dan meluncur masuk ke tubuh Kai.

Berbicara jujur, Sehun bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan laki-laki perawan sebelum bertemu Kai, tapi sekarang dia mengagumi setiap reaksi polos Kai: tubuhnya menyusut gugup dan paha yang gemetaran setiap kali dia memasukinya, dia terlihat tidak percaya dan ekstasi ketika dia menemukan titik itu didalamnya, dan tubuhnya sangat sensitif terlihat bisa klimaks setiap menit karena dimanjakan.

"Mnnn…berhenti…. Tidak lagi…disitu…." Kai mendesah.

Dua bagian tubunya yang paling penting ada di tangan Sehun, yang satu menjadi sangat, sangat keras dan yang lainnya menjadi sangat, sangat lembut.

"Hmm? Dimana? Apakah...disini?" Sehun mengusap kepala anggotanya dengan sebuah jari yang indah. "Atau...disini?" Dia berkata sambil menekan prostatnya.

"Uunnnhh. Ahhh! Tidak lagi…hahhh…mmnnn…le-lebih keras …disitu…mnn…." Kai merengek sambil mengangkat pantatnya lebih tinggi. Tidak perlu mengatakan apa yang dia tunjuk.

Sehun tidak ingin sombong atau apapun tapi dia cukup baik dalam hal-hal semacam ini. Dia membuat semua bottomnya kembali lagi.

Dia tersenyum miring saat mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. "Ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih enak... Kau menginginkannya, Kai?"

"Y-ya..." Mata Kai merah saat dia menggosok seprai kasur dengan tidak berdaya untuk membantu menahan rasa kosong dibelakangnya.

Sehun melepaskan celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang ereksi, menempelkannya ke anggota Kai yang basah karena precumnya sendiri.

Tapi Kai melompat dari kasurnya karena terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?!?!" Σ(ﾟ Д ﾟ) Itu besar! Bagaimana mungkin? Apakah ras benar-benar membuat banyak perbedaan??

Reaksi Kai membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia mencium pelipisnya dan berkata, "Jangan cemas, Kai. Ini akan membuatmu merasa enak~"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya marah dengan ekspresi "Omong kosong!"

Tapi itu terlambat.

Sehun menahan pahanya, menaikkannya dan membuka sisinya, sepenuhnya membuka pintu masuk yang berharga tapi kelaparan.

"De-dengan lembut..." Kai menempel di seprai dengan ekspresi imut yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Sehun tidak bisa menahannya, dia memeluk dan menciumnya lagi agar dia rileks sambil menggosokkan batangnya ke hole Kai yang sensitif, membuatnya berkontraksi. Hanya ketika dia siap untuk memasukkannya.

Kai merasa disobek dengan sebuah batang yang keras. Dia mencengkram bahu Sehun karena rasa sakit berdenyut dari bagian bawahnya. Dia beruntung karena Sehun mempersiapkannya dengan cukup baik jadi dia tidak terluka.

Sehun bukan orang yang bijaksana. Dia akan menggoda patnernya hanya untuk melihat mereka bertingkah murahan dan gelagapan. Dia akan melakukan foreplay jadi mereka bisa bekerja sama nanti. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya akan bertindak sesuka hatinya setelah memasukkan batangnya.

Dia cukup beruntung karena dia secara alami diberi berkah jadi dia tidak butuh bekerja keras untuk membuat bottomnya klimaks.

Tapi melihat alis Kai berkerut tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin mempertimbangkan perasaannya. Dia tidak langsung melakukan gerakan tapi bertahan dengan dorongan tidak terkendali. Dia merasakan hole ketat Kai, dengan lembut mendorong kedepan sambil membelainya.

Dia tidak bisa tahan, dia mencium garis rambut Kai yang basah karena keringat, alisnya yang berkerut dan pipinya yang berbekas air mata.

Untuk pertama kalinya saat berhubungan seks, dia merasa puas ketika Kai bergantung di bahunya dan tanpa sadar memanggil namanya.

Dan saat Kai mulai mendesaknya dengan lembut, "Lebih cepat," dan memintanya untuk bergerak lebih keras saat menyangkutkan kakinya kesekeliling pinggangnya, Sehun tidak bisa dan tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama.

"Uhnn, uhnn, disitu…sangat sakit…. Ah, berhenting mendorong…mnnn…uhnnahh, sangat enak…."

Sehun terus memukul titik sensitifnya sampai ke titik dimana Kai hampir tiba. Kai tiba-tiba merasa akan pipis. "Benar-benar, tidak lagi...ini...akan keluar...ahhhh."

Dia mencoba mendorong Sehun pergi tapi Sehun menggapai tangannya dan menahannya di bed board.

Kebingungan, Kai membuka mata, bukannya melihat ekspresi nakal yang biasa Sehun tunjukkan melainkan sebuah wajah berkeringat yang penuh nafsu dengan sungguh-sungguh meliihatnya dari dekat.

Ditengah-tengah kenikmatan yang intens dan pikiran yang berantakan, Kai tiba-tiba, untuk beberapa alasan, mendapatkan keberanian untuk bangkit dan menciumnya.

Pemandangan ini membakar sesuatu didalam Sehun. Dia menyegel bibirnya dan mendorong pinggulnya lebih cepat, membuat Kai berteriak lebih keras tanpa kontrol.

Penis Kai berakhir ditangan Sehun lagi. Dia bergetar saat mencapai klimaksnya dengan simulasi yang bersamaan dari depan dan belakang dan jatuh ke dalam tidur yang dalam.

Mereka melakukannya saat waktu makan malam. Kai jatuh tepat setelah melakukan 'itu' tanpa makan malam. Sehun cukup perhatian jadi dia hanya melakukannya sekali tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Kai tidur untuk waktu yang lama.

Setelah itu, Sehun makan beberapa makanan dan tidur dengan Kai dilengannya.

tbc

 **Penerjemah memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan :**

 **Ar** : Akhirnya ular itu bisa memakan tikus kecil *v*

[ **Sistem** : Integritas moral penerjemah menurun tajam]

(o/w/o)

 **Ar** : Sistem... apakah itu kamu?

[ **Sistem** : ɿ(' _ ')ɾ Kamu penulis bodoh yang membuat ceritaku dan menganggurkannya selama 2 bulan lebih. Saat kembali malah menerjemahkan cerita orang lain. Dimana rasa tanggung jawabmu?]

 **Ar** : ...Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku sudah membuatnya tapi tiba-tiba saja cerita itu menghilang. Itu sudah terjadi lima kali jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, terlebih lagi aku akan segera masuk universitas dan harus menyiapkan ospek (; w ;)

[ **Sistem** : Bukankah itu hilang karena memori ponselmu habis untuk video klip Korea?]

 **Ar** : ...

[ **Sistem** : Lagipula kau hanya tidur-tiduran saat libur. Bukankah beratmu naik 3 kilogram? Apanya yang menyiapkan ospek?]

 **Ar** : ... Itu benar, maafkan aku (TTwTT)

[ **Sistem** : Benar-benar manusia tidak berguna!]

 **Ar** : Aku akan melanjutkan ceritamu setelah cerita ini selesai.

[ **K** **ai di ESCF** : Aku ditinggalkan dalam kondisi telanjang bulat dan dilihat orang lain selama 2 bulan, ini sangat dingin (TTvTT)]

 **[Sistem]Ar** : ...


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

Sehun terbangun karena kegaduhan disebelahnya saat fajar. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat ruangan yang gelap dan samar. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyalakan lampu.

Ketika berpaling dia melihat Kai berdiri di samping kasur, rambutnya berantakan, dan belum selesai mengenakan pakaian, matanya masih merah ketika menatapnya dengan reaksi yang panik. Dia terlihat persis seperti seorang penjahat yang tertangkap saat sedang kabur: figur tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah.

"Ada apa, Kai? Kenapa kau pergi?" Pikiran Sehun masih sedikit samar karena dia baru saja bangun. Dia menyeret dan memeluk kaki Kai yang indah dan ramping tanpa pikir panjang dan mulai merengek, "Ayo merapat lagi~"

Kai tetap terdiam selama dua detik sebelum tiba-tiba menjauh dengan marah. Dia mendorong Sehun pergi dan bahkan memukulnya sekali dengan celana piyama. "Oh! Sehun!" Dia berteriak dengan serak.

"..." Ini pertama kalinya Kai tersayangnya memanggil namanya dengan sangat keras. Rasa kantuknya segera pergi dan duduk menatap laki-laki kecil yang sedikit gemetar. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Aku tahu rasmu sangat kuat dan merupakan kesalahan kami karena menjadi mangsamu." Kai terlihat sangat marah, tinjunya terkepal kuat, tapi suaranya menghianati dan membuat dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan sendu. "Tapi kamu tidak bisa mempermainkanku seperti itu!!"

"Aku-"

"Biarkan aku berbicara! Kamu membuatku memasak untukmu dan memanggangkanmu kue. Aku bisa memikirkan itu sebagai kasih sayang antar tetangga...ta-tapi, tapi kamu...!"

"Kai, aku-"

"kamu tidak bisa mempermainkanku seperti itu!" Kai tidak bisa berteriak bahkan ketika dia marah "A-ayo makan aku jika kamu ingin! Aku-aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu ta-tapi aku juga punya harga diri! Ayo makan aku! Jadi kenapa? Cepat makan aku! Aku tidak takut!" Dia terus mengatakan tidak takut tapi tubuhnya berguncang dan air mata meluap di mata besarnya.

Sehun hanya melihat sisi baik dan patuh Kai jadi dia tidak terlalu yakin cara menangani Kai saat kemarahannya menggembung.

Dia bangkit dan menarik pria yang lemah di lengannya, menahan perlawanan dan pukulan serta tendangan lemahnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Kai? Ini karena aku...aku menyukaimu."

Kai menghentikan serangannya saat mendengar itu.

Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan. "Aku tahu aku sudah agak...kelewatan dan aku juga melewati batas kemarin. Maksudku kau mungkin tidak tahu semuanya. Tapi...menurutmu kenapa aku bermain denganmu, menggodamu sepanjang waktu?"

'...' Kai tetap diam.

Tangan Sehun tiba-tiba menyentuh wajah Kai dan menatapnya intens. "Kai... aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku... bahkan memesan Nasi Koshihikari dari Unonuma, Niigata, Jepang untukmu. Aku akan membuat bubur dengan itu, oke~ Tidurlah sebentar lagi dan kau akan mendapat bubur untuk dimakan saat kau bangun."

"...!!!!!!" (((( ;Д))))

Mendengar kata "Nasi Koshihikari dari Unonuma, Niigata," mata Kai mulai berkelip.

Dia selalu punya sedikit obsesi terhadap segala jenis biji-bijian, terutama kepada beras-terkenal-super-duper-enak-kelas tinggi-di dunia ini! Mungkin sulit untuk dipahami orang biasa... tapi Kai sering kali mencari foto nasi ini dan mendapati dirinya mengeluarkan air liur di depan monitor!! Dia sudah mendengar bahwa nasi ini beraroma lezat dan mahal! Dan kamu bisa merasakan makanan lezat hanya dengan memakan nasinya!

Tapi harga beras ini sudah pasti adalah raja dari segala beras-hanya satu kilo berharga sekitar 30 dolar. Kai hanya lulusan muda dan baru menemukan pekerjaan jadi dia tidak bisa membelinya.

Pada suatu hari dia tidak sengaja mengucapkan nasi ini kepada Sehun.

Hari itu mereka sedang makan saat Sehun tiba-tiba memuji nasi dari rumahnya terasa sangat enak.

Kai merasa gembira dan mulai berbicara tentang risetnya terhadap nasi: tempat produksi, merek dan yang lainnya. Dia banyak berbicara saat membahas tentang hal yang membuatnya tertarik. Nasi seharusnya menjadi topik yang membosankan tapi Sehun terlihat cukup menikmatinya. Beberapa hari kemudian, Sehun memberi penanak nasi elektrik impor yang bermerek padanya, berkata bahwa itu hadiah yang dia terima dan dia tidak membutuhkannya.

Dia tidak menyangka Sehun masih mengingat nasi Koshihikari yang dia ucapkan hari itu.

Kai menatap Sehun. Wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi -apa yang akan dia lakukan???-

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan nasi idamannya.

Bagaimanapun, sepertinya sekali dia mengatakan ya untuk bubur itu, dia akan mengatakan iya ke beberapa hal lagi.

"Apa yang salah, Kai? Bukankah kau menginginkan ini untuk waktu yang lama?" Sehun mendorong, tidak mampu bertahan di kesunyian Kai lagi. Sementara itu dia mengambil kartu as terakhir dan mengeluarkan sekantong beras dari samping kasurnya!!

"……" QvQ Siapa di dunia ini yang akan memiliki beras di kamar tidur!

Pada akhirnya, Kai jatuh untuk Venusnya sebelum akhirnya menatap beras itu. "O-oke."

Pada saat itu, Sehun dapat melihat bulu leher yang naik dengan patuh kembali turun." Dia menepuk kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Kalau begitu baiklah, tidurlah sebentar lagi. Anak baik..."

Kai bergelung kembali ke dalam selimut, tidak lupa mengingatkan Sehun. "Ingat untuk mengunakan air yang sudah dimurnikan, oke?"

"Mm oke!"

Kai terbangun setelah 2 jam tidur cantik.

Dia belum makan sejak kemarin malam jadi perutnya meraung. Setelah mencuci muka dan duduk di meja, dia berliur karena melihat bubur yang mengagumkan.

Sehun mengambil dua pasang peralatan makan dari dapur dan menyerahkan satu set kepadanya.

Tangannya berhenti di tengah jalan. "Kamu tidak marah kepadaku lagi kan, Kai?"

Kai melihatnya lalu melihat ke arah bubur. "Tidak."

Itulah kenapa mereka mengatakan 'setelah makan masalah akan selesai.' Jadi Kai jatuh kedalam jebakan Sehun dibawah godaannya.

Bagaimanapun kau melihat, Kai adalah orang yang lembut. Dia tidak mudah marah atau tetap marah. Karena Sehun sudah memadamkan api kemarahannya, Kai tidak akan bisa untuk menyalakan mereka lagi. Tapi dia tidak percaya apa yang Sehun katakan...bahwa Sehun menyukainya.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Dia adalah seekor Mauzhertz. Dia tidak hanya lembut, tapi juga beberapa level dibawah Sehun dalam hal keindahan. Dia tidak punya tinggi atau otot. Tapi Sehun, penampilan dan tubuhnya bahkan tidak butuh pujian lagi dan dia terlihat seperti sebuah karakter dari pandangan pertama, belum lagi dia sangat baik dan menyenangkan dan sopan...

Kai sering berbaring di kasur memikirkan tentang Sehun. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa dia takut pada Sehun, atau bahkan sedikit membencinya, tapi dia selalu muncul dengan hal baik. Lalu, karena Sehun sebaik itu, dia tentu saja tidak akan menyukainya, seekor tikus yang tidak berguna.

Alasan kenapa Sehun mengatakan itu...mungkin karena mereka inggal begitu dekat jadi mudah untuknya meminta satu dua makanan, dan juga beberapa pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Lagipula aku seorang pria...tidak ada yang hilang..." Di tambah, memikirkan kembali malam itu, dia merasa bahwa itu sama sekali tidak buruk.

Semakin dia berpikir semakin berat untuknya tidur.

Memikirkan seorang optimis seperti dia mendapatkan insomnia T_T.

Kai duduk di meja makan Sehun dengan sebuah bongkahan jagung ditangannya. Sehun membelikannya dari KFC dalam perjalanan pulang. Karena dia tahu Kai menyukainya.

Kai sedang berjuang keras ketika tiba-tiba Sehun berkata "Aku akan pindah, Kai"

"…mmnn." Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan mulut penuh dengan jagung yang manis dan berair.

Sehun terlihat agak gugup ketika dia akan menjelaskan "Tempat ini...hanya menjadi sebuah transit untukku setelah dipindahkan. Sekarang kantorku bilang mereka menemukan sebuah apartemen permanen...jadi..."

Kai melamun; kedengarannya benar. Lagipula Sehun tidak cocok disini. Bahkan mobilnya tidak terlihat cocok dengan tempat parkir. Tentu saja dia tidak akan disini untuk waktu yang lama...

Jadi semua ini akan berakhir kan?

Itu bagus. Aku tidak harus memasak makan malam untuk dua orang, walaupun lebih mudah masak untuk dua orang...

Aku tidak harus memanggang kue untuknya, walaupun itu cukup menyenangkan untukku...

Aku tidak harus...ditarik kekasur olehnya, walaupun...itu terasa agak enak...

Aku tidak harus memikirkan apakah dia menyukainya atau tidak...tapi...

Dia menatap ke meja, mengigit sedikit jagung, tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi gumpalan jagung favoritnya yang berasa manis, bersinar, bermentega, berair dari KFC tidak terasa enak lagi.

Sehun diam-diam melihat telinga Kai yang jatuh dengan sedih dan menepuk kepalanya. Dia tersenyum sambil menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan "Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Kai. Maukah kau pindah denganku?"

Kai merasakan seseorang meniupkan kehidupan kedalam api kematiannya lagi.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir dua akan merasa sangat bahagia karena "pindah kedalam sarang ular."

 **END**

Yosh akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya karena updatenya lambat banget. By the way, kemarin aku baca novel danmei yang menurutku cocok banget sama HunKai. Judulnya Private Garden, sudah diterjamahin Indonesia oleh kak Cintralala di wattpad.

Sebenernya ini masih ada satu chapter lagi. Kalau gak ada kendala maksimal minggu depan udah ku publish.


	6. Chapter 5 Extra

**Smut Extra**

Sehun dan Kai baru-baru ini pindah kerumah baru mereka,

Suatu malam, mereka bermalas-malasan diatas sofa sambil menonton TV seperti biasa. Mereka mengobrol sambil menonton.

Kai melingkar di lengan Sehun.

Sehun bertanya, "Menurutmu bagaimana semua ini?"

"Hebat!!" Kai melonjak dari kursinya dengan semangat dan melihat ke Sehun seperti v. "Terutama aku suka dapur disini."

Sehun melihat pacarnya yang imut, wife-material dan menciumnya sebelum membawanya mendekat dan dengan lembut bertanya, "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Dan tentu saja, kuping Kai memerah. "Tentu saja," dia menjawab hampir seperti sebuah bisikan, "Jadi kau lebih suka aku atau lebih suka dapurnya?" Sehun bertanya lebih jauh.

Dan Kai menjawab "Dapurnya!"

Kai tidak bercanda ketika dia mengatakan itu—dapur diapartemen ini tidak lain adalah dapur impiannya!!

Dia tinggal didapur untuk waktu yang sangat lama di hari mereka pindah, mengintip sekelling, memeriksa semuanya.

Tempat ini tidak hanya punya pencahayaan yang bagus dan tata ruang yang luas, semuanya dari kompor dan lemari sampai kulkas dan oven adalah bagian dari seri yang berwarna gelap! Ini sangat keren! Dan kulkasnya punya pintu ganda!

Dan mesin cuci besar!

Dan oven yang punya banyak fungsi yang berbeda!

Dan didepan oven ada meja berbentuk L! Aku belum tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan itu tapi disaat yang sama, aku merasa bisa melakukan apapun dengan itu!

Kai adalah pria yang memberikan hatinya kepada dapurnya, jadi bagaimana bisa dia tidak menangis bahagia ketika dia melihat sebuah dapur seperti itu?

Tentu saja, dia mulai melamun tentang dapurnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan sembrono dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang menggelap dalam sekejap.

Aku akan membuatkan dessert!" Kai meloncat menuju pelukan Dapur-chan dengan ekor kecil yang mengibas kebelakang dan kedepan, tidak sadar dengan perubahan.

Dessert malam ini adalah buah dengan yogourt, sehat dan lezat.

Kai berada di meja mencampur potongan kotak buah dengan yogourt ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Itu mungkin ciri tambahan mahkluk karnivora, Sehun secara terus-menerus sering muncul dibelakangnya tanpa suara.

Bagaimanapun, tidak seperti karnivora lain, Sehun tidak memakannya setelah menangkapnya, tapi dia malah...melakukan hal semacam itu.

Sejujurnya, Kai merasa bahwa dia mulai tahu betapa sehat dan besarnya hasrat alami seekor iblis ular setelah hubungan mereka naik kelevel baru, dan juga esensi kata 'kapan saja, dimana saja'.

Kai seharusnya menjadi pria polos dan baik yang tidak menghubungkan 'hal semacam itu' dengan apapun kecuali kasur, tapi setelah bermain cukup lama dengan Sehun...Di atas sofa tempat mereka menonton TV setelah makan malam, di kamar mandi, di dapur, di meja makan, di dalam mobil setelah berbelanja... mereka semua adalah bukti kepolosannya yang telah lama hilang. Kai merasa tidak lama lagi dia akan menjadi "Mauzhertz yang tidak dimakan tapi disalahgunakan oleh seekor Lausenschlange."

(*Kai dulu berpikir mereka Cuma bisa melakukan "gitu-gitu" dikasur saja, tapi kenyataannya @v@)

"Se-sekarang apa?" Ini mungkin karena kedekatan hubungan atau hanya pengalaman semata tapi Kai dengan cepat dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda diantara rayuan seksual Sehun dan godaannya.

Sehun menghisap daun telinganya dan meniupkan napas, "Aku ingin melakukannya."

"Ta-tapi kita baru..." Kai mendorong lengannya lemah,"Setidaknya jangan di dapur." Ruangan ini terlalu terang, dan juga agak dingin.

Tetapi Sehun menjawab setelah berhenti sebentar, "Tidak, harus di dapur."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

Kai awalnya sedikit menolak tapi Sehun sudah menggapai dan menangkup bagian selangkangannya, meremas penisnya dari luar celana piyama dengan sedikit kasar,

"Mnnn…uhn!" Tubuh Kai yang terlatih dengan baik segera bereksi, penisnya segera penuh dengan perhatian. Disaat yang sama dia merasakan sebuah batang yang keras menyentuh belahan pantatnya.

Sehun masih memasukkan cuping telinga dimulutnya sementara salah satu tangannya menyelinap kebawah t-shirt Kai untuk bermain dengan nipplenya dan tangan lain mulai melepaskan celana Kai.

Kai menahan celananya dengan panik. "Aku tidak mau...disini. Disini terlalu dingin."

Sehun melambat dan telinga Kai bisa mendengar suara kekehannya saat dia memikirkan beberapa ide mesum.

Rasa gemetar mengalir di punggung Kai.

Sehun melepaskannya sebentar dan mengelurkan sebuah gunting dari rak pisau di sisi lain meja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai mundur ketakutan.

"Hehe, jadilah anak baik sekarang, Kai. Jangan bergerak~"

Ching! Tsssss! Ching! Dengan itu beberapa lubang munvul di celana tidur dan celana dalam Kai. Menunjukkan selangkangannya.

Sehun mulai menekan hole Kai segera setelah dia menurunkan pisaunya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan…!!" (/艸/)

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan kedinginan kan?" Sehun menarik Kai kedalam pelukannya lagi dan berusaha memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang kecilnya.

Sepertinya sedikit kering...

Tapi dapur adalah tempat yang penuh inovasi.

Sehun mengambil dessert dan mencolek jarinya dengan yogourt. "Kai, apakah kau suka makan yogourt?"Dia terkekeh.

Kai tidak begitu berpengalaman dalam permainan cinta tapi bahkan dia dapat melihat apa yang Sehun akan lakukan. Dia dengan kencang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tentu saja, Sehun sudah buta dengan penolakannya dan mengecup pipinya. "Ayolah, ini akan terasa enak." Dia membujuk sebelum memasukkan jarinya yang dilapisi yogourt.

Yogourt yang dingin membuat Kai mengigil ketakutan.

Sehun bekerja di peewee Kai dari luar celana dalamnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain menyiapkan Kai.

Jarinya masuk tanpa masalah dengan bantuan pelicinn yogourt. Segera, dia menambahkan jari telunjuknya dan terus berotasi, menggali dan menggosok titik sensitif Kai. Kai paling lemah dengan jenis permainan seperti ini; penisnya semakin keras sampai dia tidak bisa menahannnya bahkan celana dalamnya basah.

"Sehun…ah-uhn…jangan lagi. Berhenti menyentuh itu…." Kakinya sedikit gemetar. "Tidak bisa menahannya lagi…mhmmm."

"Kenapa... bukankah ini terasa enak?" Sehun dengan sengaja bertanya.

"Mmmm, aku benar-benar ingin keluar..." Kai terisak sambil menggesek-gesek batang keras dibelakangnya berharap agar keinginannya dikabulkan.

Dan tentu saja, Sehun tidak fapat menahannya lagi. Dia melebarkan lubang di celana Kai sedikit lagi, membuka celananya sendiri dan menusuk masuk.

Kai memletakkan tubuh bagian atasnya diatas meja, rasa nikmat dan malu membuatnya merona saat dia ditusuk dari belakang.

Pakaiannya masih terpasang sempurna kecuali untuk lubang di selangkangannya yang dibuat untuk disalahgunakan.

Pada saat yang sama tusukan Sehun membuatnya bergetar karena kenikmatan.

Kepala Sehun yang besar menggosok G-spotnya kedepan dan kebelakang, membuat penisnya yang sudah basah menjadi semakin bergetar, tapi bocah kecil yang malang itu masih terjebak didalam celana dalam yang nyaman dan hanya ujung kepalanya saja yang keluar dari balik atas celananya.

"Uhnn…yang di depan te-terasa sangat…uhn, ah, Sehun, se-sentuh…tolong." Kai sangat ingin mastrubasi tapi dia ditekan diatas meja. Semua yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menggoyangkan pantatnya dengan tidak berdaya dan memohon bantuan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan merawat ujungnya dengan telapak tangannya sementara membelai panjangnya dengan jari-jari.

"A-ahhh…da-datang!" Segera, dia hampir klimaks. Mata Kai kehilangan fokus dan bagian dalam tubuhnya mengejang juga,

Sehun melecehkan Kai dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memeluk Kai erat jadi seluruh tubuhnya tidak berada di meja yang dingin.

"Kai…Kai…apa kau menyukaiku?"Dia bertanya tepat ditelinga Kai

"Yeaa…suka…. suka…ah-haaa…kau mengenai tempat itu la-lagi…. Disitu!"

"Kau menyukaiku…atau…dapur?"

"..." Kai bisa merasakan inti permasalahan di saat menuju puncaknya.

"Kamu…mmhmm…aku…sangat menyukaimu. Ahhh…ah…uhnn, uhnn."

Sehun tetap diam tapi mulai menusuk dengan lebih kencang, bercinta dengan cara yang paling dia suka: kasar. Setiap kali dia menarik keluar, dia membawa keluar jus cinta dari belahan pantat Kai, menyubuhinya sampai membuat dia terlihat menyedihkan dan memohon. Kai melekat diatas meja dengan putus aja karena dia hampir tidak bisa berdiri dengan kakinya lalu tubuhnya bergetar dengan keras saat dia klimaks di tangan Sehun.

Sehun beristirahat sejenak setelah Kai klimaks dan dengan lembut mencium leher dan punggungnya.

Setelah melihatnya kembali ke bumi, Sehun dengan pelan menariknya keluar.

Bagian belakang celananya sangat berantakan. Tempat itu basah, lengket dan ditutupi cairan putih. Lubang Kai yang pink dan porak poranda berkedut dibalik kain yang tergunting, semakin mendorong cairan keluar

Melihat ini, mata Sehun menggelap. Dia meletakkan Kai dibahunya dan melangkah menuju kamar tidur untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah dia mulai...

 **END**

Finally selesai juga o()o

Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya

Btw, ada remake danmei baru ya, judulnya **Brother-in-Law, I'm Pregnant! (M)** Silahkan baca


End file.
